


if pussy not supposed to be kissed, why it got lips then?

by sanzuh



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-05
Updated: 2021-02-05
Packaged: 2021-03-13 22:34:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 805
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29161236
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sanzuh/pseuds/sanzuh
Summary: Late entry for Jonsa Drabbles Day 5 New Beginnings"TMI, Jonathon!" Rhaenys huffs."You're just saying that to get in our pants," Jeyne accuses him."Nice try, Snow," Sansa agrees, but her teeth sink into her bottom lip, and she lowers her eyes, lest they betray she would love to be on the receiving end of Jon's attentions.I used to bedirewolfjon
Relationships: Jon Snow/Sansa Stark
Comments: 15
Kudos: 159
Collections: Jonsa New Year Drabbles





	if pussy not supposed to be kissed, why it got lips then?

**Author's Note:**

> [Title from this tweet](https://twitter.com/virafied/status/1345635474807816193?s=20)

Margaery raises her glass. "To new beginnings!"

It's a little early to be drinking, but they have cause for celebration. Sansa finally dumped Harry. Though to Sansa's mind their relationship ended months ago, when she found out he was having an affair, she has too much decency to have dumped him on the phone or through FaceTime while he was away setting up a new location for his company in Braavos. 

And on top of that, Rhaenys has a Tinder date tonight. She's finally putting herself out there again, about a year after she and Val broke up. 

"is it very different, dating guys again?" Jeyne asks her. 

"Yeah, sure," Rhaenys answers, studying the contents of her glass. "I guess it is, but on the other hand, no, not really."

"How is it different?" Sansa wants to know.

She shrugs. "I don't know, it's a different kind of intimacy."

Marge barks out a laugh.

"i meant emotionally," Rhaenys intones emphatically. 

"I know, I know," Marge admits, "but, let's be real, I don't think I'd ever go back to dating guys. I'd miss getting head too much"

More laughing bubbles up around the table, and Sansa barely manages to swallow the sip she took, coming dangerously close to snorting it out through her nose. 

"You mean to say your boyfriends never ate you out?"

Sansa almost spits out the next swig of her drink. Jon has arrived to drive Rhaenys to her date, and as if just the sight of him alone wasn't enough to leave her feeling awkward and all flustered, those are the first words to come out of his mouth. 

After greeting Jon, the girls all exchange looks. 

"Well, they did," Margaery answers after an awkward silence, "but..."

"They only do it when you ask them to," Jeyne supplies

Sansa pipes up, "And you can always tell they're not really into it."

"Or there's always a catch," Rhaenys adds. "Quid pro quo, ya know."

"Yeah, they're all about receiving," Sansa concludes to agreeing murmurs. 

"Personally I prefer giving over receiving," Jon mutters, apparently baffled by the information they've just shared with him. 

Their table descends into a cacophony of snorts and giggles.

"TMI, Jonathon!" Rhaenys huffs. 

"You're just saying that to get in our pants," Jeyne accuses him. 

"Nice try, Snow," Sansa agrees, but her teeth sink into her bottom lip, and she lowers her eyes, lest they betray she would love to be on the receiving end of Jon's attentions. 

Jon and Rhaenys have to leave soon after that, and Sansa tries to pay attention to the conversation Jeyne and Margaery are having instead of allowing herself to indulge in silly and inappropriate fantasies. She's grateful for the message notification on her phone, hoping it will distract her from her thinking about Jon.

She realizes that isn't going to happen when she sees that it's him who has texted her. 

_\- If you're still there after Rhaenys' date is over, i'll drive you hom_ e, it reads. 

_\- oh, thanks!_ 🥰 she answers, chiding herself for immediately hoping the date won't go too well, so she can see him again soon. Jeyne asks if she wants another drink then, and Sansa waits for her to walk up to the bar before reading Jon's next message.

_\- let me prove it to you_

Sansa frowns at her phone in confusion. 

_\- prove what?_ she asks him.

_Jon is typing, Jon is typing,_ she sees every time she sneaks a glance at the screen, trying to keep up with the conversation, and then suddenly his texts keep flooding in. 

Marge arches an eyebrow, but Sansa waves her off. When she looks back down at her phone, she almost chokes on her drink. 

_\- that i'm dying to find out what you taste like_

_\- that i want to lick your pussy until you can barely remember your own name_

_\- holy fuck, i'd eat you out all night long if you let me_

_\- i wanna see what you look like when you cum_

When she reaches the last message, a new one comes in.

_\- i'm sorry, was all of that too much?_

_\- fuck, please forget i said any of that_

She is still contemplating what to say, when Margaery asks, "Who's texting you? You're red as a beet," and before she can answer, Jeyne has snatched her phone from her hand and squeals as she hands it over to Marge after a quick read-through;

"Give it back!" Sansa hisses, trying to grab the phone from her friends' hands. 

Margaery's eyes grow wide as Jeyne restrains Sansa, and then a huge, dangerous grin appears on her face.

"No, Jonnyboy," she recites slowly as she types an answer. "I won't forget any of that. I expect you to make good on your promise and prove all of it. Be back here 10 pm sharp."


End file.
